MySims Agents: Morcubus Returns!! (Console)
Story Morcubus and Evelyn managed to escape the nightmare realm, and a team of agents rescued them. However, two years later, after no MorcuCorp activity, the company returns and is after the Shadow Key, a mysterious artifact that, when activated, can control all the elements on earth, but, for it to work, you need the Ice Gem, Earth Stone, Water Ball, Green Leaf, Sky Orb and the Fire Stone. Modes Story Mode Story Mode is the main mode of the game. It is the mode that is most played by players. Multiplayer Battle Using the gadgets that you have collected in Story Mode, you can battle players locally. Co-Op Story Mode The Co-Op Story Mode is, pretty much, story mode, that you can play with another player locally. Online Multiplayer Battle This is the Multiplayer Battle mode that you can play online with players from around the world. Online Co-Op Story Mode This is the Co-Op Story Mode that you can play online with players from around the world. Characters Main Article: Portal:MySims Agents: Morcubus Returns!! Characters There are many sims that you encounter on your journey as an agent. Many nice sims, and many evil sims. Some sims are Morcubus, Makoto, Dr. F, Skip Rogers and Yuki. Some characters, however, will change areas after a specific point in the game. This, however, is rare for people who don't work for MorcuCorp, as MorcuCorp employees always switch areas to fit the storyline. Areas F Labs, Inc. is the laboratory of Dr. F and Alexa. T.O.B.O.R. also experiments here to make the best grilled cheese sandwich ever. N.O.R.I. also..... (More) The City is home to the player, Evelyn, Chef Gino, Shirley, Ms. Nicole Vogue, Rhonda, Luis and many other sims live here. There's also a bus where the player can take to go to many other places. Including "The Boardwalk", "S.I.M. Protection Agency Headquarters", "Industrial District", "The Museum", or the "School"..... (More) The Boardwalk is a boardwalk. Summer had a summer job as a lifeguard here, but now Luke works there as the Lifeguard. It is accessed from the bus..... (More) The S.I.M. Protection Agency Headquarters (or SIMPAH for short) is your headquarters. It has expanded WAY more since two years ago when you stopped Morcubus before..... (More) The School, also known as the "Simcademy" is where over 100 students go. Unfortunately, Morcubus had sent some MorcuBots to the school and captured some, and scared the others away..... (More) The Industrial District is a district of the city where Club Candy, the Junkyard, Ruthie's Cookies and F Labs, Inc., Dr. F's laboratory..... (More) The Museum is a deserted museum that was dedicated on the Essence Master. The Essence Master used to create buildings and make all the sims happy, but one day..... (More) Igo Shinobi, also known as Ninja Valley, is home to many "farmers" (which are actually shinobis (ninjas) in disguise. It is very much like your traditional Ninja city, with many buildings and training centers. Remember to..... (More) The Arctic is the first area you go to from the jet. The jet, is, once again, located on top of your headquarters. The Arctic is actually the mountainous area from the prequel, however, it is renamed. Paul the Yeti, too still..... (More) MorcuCorp is a company owned and operated by Morcubus. He (apparently) has over 200 sims, and 500+ MorcuBot employees. Many of the sims that work for Morcubus really..... (More) The Jungle Temple is a temple that Mike Gray resides in. There are only a few sims that even dare go close to the temple, those sims are '''Sir Vincent Skullfinder', archeologist, Lyndsay, explorer, Magellan the Lemur, the lemur boss and (temporarily) Ginny, Lyndsay's sidekick. Many fortune hunters also seek out the temple for the treasure that the temple has deep..... (More)'' The Nightmare realm is a realm that all of your nightmares are. There are many portals where you can see nightmares of people that you know, and your own. It is very scary in the realm, and only Evelyn Gray and Morcubus actually went in, and came out alive. However there are many legends about..... (More) Club Candy is where everyone can dance and party at the sounds of DJ Candy. She has gotten a new warehouse in the industrial district an put huge neon signs up too. Zack and Sapphire are usually found... (More) ''Club Surplus is an area where many.... different sims hang out and talk. Despite it's name, Club Surplus is more like a cafe then a club. Characters from series other than MySims appear here, like Faith Connors from Mirror's Edge or Isaac Clarke from Dead Space. There is also something..... (More) Boudreaux Mansion is a mansion that used to be owned by Cyrus Boudreaux, however after a will reading from Cyrus's niece, Violet Nightshade now owns the mansion. Violet's mansion has many..... (More) Vic's Mansion is a mansion owned by the famous video game developer Vic Vector. He has many friends, including Ian Arneson and Spencer. There are also many arcade...... (More)